Jouer avec la vie pour toi
by Blue Aaren
Summary: "Lors de ma première vie je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mais je suis mort sans te l'avouer car tu en aimais un autre. Mais qui aurais cru que je reviendrais toujours à la vie pour pouvoir te revoir en espérant qu'un jour tu m'aimes en retour?" Akashi x Kise / poème-fic.
1. Chapitre 1: Vivre pour te rencontrer

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle poème-fic ^w^. Cette fois-ci ce sera du yaoi, du AkaKise pour être plus précis. Il y aura d'autres pairings occasionnels mais l'AkaKise est au centre de tout. Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai l'idée en tête alors j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bon allez j'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers de Kuroko no Basket ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 ** _Jouer avec la vie pour toi_**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Vivre pour te rencontrer_**

Ma première vie a débuté  
Et à 13 ans je t'ai rencontré.  
C'était notre première rencontre  
Dieu seul savait qu'il y en aurait d'autre.

Pour la première fois j'ai croisé  
Tes cheveux et tes beaux yeux dorés.  
Pour la première fois je suis tombé  
Amoureux de toi, Ryouta Kise.

Même si je t'aimais plus que quiconque,  
Mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.  
Alors je ne t'ait jamais rien dit  
Car tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Daiki.

Pour toi j'étais juste un capitaine,  
Daiki était ton prince charmant.  
Je n'éprouvais plus que de la haine  
Pour celui que tu voulais pour amant.

J'ai souffert en te voyant souffrir,  
Camouflant tes pleurs avec tes rires.  
Nous vivions la même douleur,  
Ensemble on aurait connu le bonheur.

Et après le lycée je n'ai plus  
Eu l'occasion de te revoir.  
Cette dernière fête à ton bahut  
Avait été un au revoir.

Je n'ai donc plus eu l'occasion  
De te voir, à part une exception :  
Je te voyais dans les magasins,  
Sur les affiches de mannequin.

Je savais bien au fond de moi,  
Que je te reverrai un jour.  
Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi  
Mais j'en étais tout de même sûr.

J'avoue avoir pensé plusieurs fois  
Que de t'aimer j'aurais le droit  
Mais seulement dans une autre vie.  
Cela ne me ressemble pas, si ?

Avant même d'avoir 20 ans,  
Je suis mort pour la première fois  
Je suis mort dans un accident,  
En pensant toujours à toi et moi.

Un simple chauffeur trop pressé,  
Qui trop près de moi est passé.  
Et même si c'est lui qui avait tort,  
Il n'y a que moi qui suis mort

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review ! ^w^ Je posterai le prochain chapitre bientôt normalement, il est presque écrit.**


	2. Chap2 : Vivre pour te voir avec un autr

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un poème si long je pense ^^' j'espère que qualité rimera toujours avec quantité cela dit. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux dire que j'ai peur de me mélanger les pinceaux x^\\. J'ai aussi peur de rendre Akashi trop OOC... Enfin, c'est à vous de juger ! Bonne lecture ! ^w^ J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas XD**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Vivre pour te voir avec un autre**_

J'ai ouvert sans savoir pourquoi,  
Mes yeux pour la seconde fois.  
Comment cela était-ce possible ?  
Ca me semblait pourtant impossible.

J'étais pourtant mort, j'en étais sûr.  
Etais-je en train de rêver tout ce temps ?  
Non, je sais que j'étais vivant  
Et je sais aussi que j'étais mort.

Mais alors, que faisais-je ici,  
Etais-je revenu à la vie ?  
Ne faisais-je qu'imaginer à présent?  
Tout me semblait si réel pourtant.

Cela était-il, au fond, lié  
A cette pensée d'avant ma mort ?  
Peut-être le pensais-je si fort  
Que c'en est devenu réalité ?

Je sais que j'ai toujours raison.  
Mais je l'avais dit sans trop y croire.  
Peut-être conservais-je un espoir  
Que cela se passe ainsi au fond.

Ma seconde vie a débuté,  
Ressemblant beaucoup à la première.  
J'ai encore une fois perdu ma mère,  
C'était comme tout recommencer.

Comme si ce que je vivais n'était  
En vérité qu'un simple replay.  
En effet, tout était exactement  
Similaire à ma vie d'avant.

Comme avant j'ai du être parfait,  
Ce fut plus facile qu'autrefois  
Puisque tout ce qu'on me demandait,  
Je l'avais déjà fait une fois.

Au fond, un tel recommencement,  
Etait on ne peut plus ennuyant.  
Je voulais tant te retrouver,  
Peut-être qu'enfin tu m'aimerai ?

Cette vie était quand même différente,  
Je m'en suis très vite rendu compte :  
A Teiko tu n'es pas allé,  
La GM n'était pas au complet.

J'ai dû attendre l'Inter-lycée  
Pour avoir l'occasion de te voir.  
Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.  
Un autre homme tu avais trouvé.

J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort :  
Même si je l'avais pensé fort,  
Même dans cette deuxième vie  
Je ne serai pas ton petit ami.

Moi qui pensais que cette fois,  
Sans Daiki ce serait plus facile,  
Celui qui sortait avec toi,  
Etait un rival bien difficile

Kasamatsu Yukio, c'était lui.  
Les dieux étaient contre moi :  
J'étais revenu à la vie  
Mais je restais un ami pour toi.

J'ai au moins pu être à tes côtés,  
Même si ce n'était qu'en tant qu'ami.  
Tant pis si de toi je n'étais pas aimé,  
C'était déjà mieux que mon autre vie.

Passer de capitaine à ami,  
Etait déjà un pas en avant.  
Aurais-je une troisième vie  
Pour enfin devenir ton amant ?

J'étais devenu ton confident,  
Nous nous parlions régulièrement.  
Et un jour tu m'as alors confié  
Que lui et toi vous vous éloigniez.

J'y ait vu un espoir, un instant.  
Mais tu pleurais, tu l'aimais vraiment.  
Tu voulais que je joue la comédie  
Pour attiser sa jalousie.

J'ai accepté pour pouvoir t'aider.  
Et ce jour-là je t'ai embrassé.  
J'ai apposé un suçon sur ta peau tendre,  
Sa réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre.

Vous vous êtes engueulés,  
Puis vous vous êtes expliqués.  
Et vous vous êtes remis ensemble,  
Plus proches que jamais, il me semble.

Et tu m'as dit pour me soulager  
« Notre comédie est terminée »  
Et bien sûr j'ai tout foutu en l'air  
En faisant ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

J'avais enfin pu t'embrasser,  
J'aurai du savoir m'en contenter.  
Mais l'avidité m'a envahi,  
Voulant plus que ce baiser interdit.

Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments :  
Lorsqu'une de mes larme a coulé,  
Un « Je t'aime » est sorti également.  
Qu'est ce que tu as eu l'air choqué.

Peut-être que tu t'en voulais,  
Avais-tu peur de m'avoir blessé ?  
En m'ayant juste fait endosser  
Ce rôle d'amant dont je rêvais.

Ou venais-je de tout compliquer,  
Foutant en l'air notre amitié  
Pour des sentiments non réciproques,  
Echouant à les taire comme à l'époque.

J'ai alors fui lamentablement,  
Par peur d'avoir tout gâché, sûrement.  
Nous ne nous sommes plus recroisés :  
Ma seconde vie était terminée.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je vais essayer de finir le prochain assez rapidement ^w^. N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser une review :)**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3: Vivre pour te perdre

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!**

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Vivre pour te perdre_**

Et pour la troisième fois,  
Mes yeux rouges se sont ouverts.  
Au fond, je crois bien que l'enfer  
Ne voulait pas du tout de moi.

Là-haut, ce dieux hypothétiques  
Doit bien trouver ça occupant  
De me torturer en usant  
De mes sentiments non-réciproques.

Combien de fois va-t-il encore  
Me ramener après ma mort  
Pour me forcer à accepter  
Que tu ne m'aimeras jamais ?

Par deux fois déjà j'ai souffert  
De te voir dans les bras d'un autre.  
Je ne veux plus me laisser faire  
Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

J'ai bien cru pendant un instant  
Qu'enfin la chance me souriait.  
Car à peine âgé de 6 ans,  
Voilà que je te rencontrais :

Mes parents m'ont fait participer,  
Pour aider un collaborateur,  
Au tournage d'une publicité.  
Nous nous y rencontrâmes avant l'heure.

Je comptais bien saisir ma chance :  
Te rencontrer pendant l'enfance  
Me permettrait d'éviter  
Des rivaux tels qu'Aomine.

Tout a marché comme prévu.  
J'étais ton meilleur ami  
Et à nos douze ans et demi  
Le temps d'être heureux était venu.

Tu étais en face de moi,  
Tu n'osais pas me regarder.  
De tes lèvres est sorti cette fois,  
Ce « Je t'aime » suivi d'un baiser.

Ce baiser j'y ait répondu  
Puis je t'ai serré dans mes bras.  
Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça,  
Te perdre je ne voulais plus.

Cela m'a aussi rappelé  
Notre baiser interdit  
Echangé lors de ma seconde vie  
Mais là, je n'avais rien volé.

Je n'avais plus à m'enfuir,  
A me retenir ni à souffrir.  
Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.  
Dieu seul savait que je me trompais.

A peine plus d'un an plus tard,  
Notre bonheur touchait à sa fin.  
Commençaient notre cauchemar  
Et les visites chez les médecins.

Leur diagnostic avait été clair :  
Tu étais atteint d'un cancer.  
Il ne te restait apparemment  
Guère plus d'un an à présent.

J'étais là pour te soutenir,  
Je te voyais peu à peu t'affaiblir.  
Tu souffrais et je le voyais,  
Mais je ne pouvais rien y changer.

Je me sentais si impuissant !  
Devant mes yeux tu souffrais tant !  
Mais voilà, je n'y pouvais rien,  
Te soulager je ne pouvais point.

Ils avaient été optimistes,  
Tu m'as quitté six mois plus tard.  
Me rendant infiniment triste,  
J'allais précipiter mon départ.

Je suis resté devant ta stèle  
Où reposait en plus de toi  
Notre amour qu'on croyait immortel,  
Et auquel nous n'avions plus droit.

Nous touchions enfin du doigt,  
Ce bonheur que l'on méritait bien.  
Toi que j'aime et qui m'aimait enfin  
Pourquoi partais-tu avant moi ?

Je suis resté longtemps sous la pluie  
Qui semblait pleurer avec moi.  
Mon cœur, lui, était en émoi  
Et cherchait un sens à ma vie.

Mais de sens elle n'avait plus,  
Maintenant que je t'avais perdu.  
Je voulais et j'allais mourir,  
Vivre sans toi serait bien pire.

J'ai repéré un vieux bâtiment  
Non loin de ce champ du repos*.  
Il convenait parfaitement  
Pour quitter ce monde à nouveau.

Alors je suis monté tout en haut,  
Et du toit j'ai fixé le sol.  
Il me fallait prendre mon envol  
Pour te rencontrer à nouveau.

Je savais que j'avais raison  
De sauter du haut de ce toit.  
Je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi  
J'ai toujours raison de toute façon.

Je me suis jeté dans le vide  
Pour commettre mon suicide.  
Cette vie défilait devant mes yeux,  
A ce monde je disais adieu.

Je savais que je recroiserai,  
Quand je rouvrirai les yeux,  
Ton sourire si radieux.  
Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

J'ai entendu un dernier « crak »,  
Surement celui de ma nuque.  
J'étais bien mort. C'était fini.  
Du moins, pour ma troisième vie.

champ du repos* : cimetière (je trouvais pas de rime en -ière XD )

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine ! ^w ^(j'ai l'impression de toujours mettre la même chose à la fin mais bon, osef.)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vivre pour te toucher

**Hello ! J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire celui-ci car j'étais inspiré au début sur le scénario, mais j'avais du mal à trouver une fin et à le transcrire en poème, j'y ait donc passé beaucoup de temps. Je le trouve personnellement moins bien que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, bonne lecture ^^ !**

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Vivre pour te toucher.**_

C'est sans même m'en apercevoir  
Qu'à nouveau mes yeux se sont ouverts.  
J'allais passer ma vie dans le noir  
Et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Aveugle j'étais devenu.  
Etait-ce une façon de me punir,  
Pour avoir voulu te revoir ?  
Si oui, Dieu que c'était incongru.

C'est à tâtons que je t'ai cherché,  
Que j'ai attendu ton arrivée.  
Au collège tu m'es apparu,  
Même si te voir, je ne pouvais plus.

Tu étais gentil avec moi. Trop.  
Certains de tes rires sonnaient faux.  
Ressentais-tu pour moi de la pitié  
Liée à mon infirmité ?

Ce que je prenais pour de la pitié,  
N'était en fait que de l'amitié.  
Tu m'appréciais pour ce que j'étais,  
A tes yeux rien d'autres ne comptait.

Ami, ce mot m'occupait l'esprit.  
Devais-je me confesser à toi ?  
M'aimerais-tu encore une fois ?  
Pourrais-je devenir plus qu'un ami ?

Et alors que j'hésitais toujours,  
Nous nous sommes rapprochés.  
Nous nous côtoyions tous les jours,  
Mes ténèbres se sont éclairés.

Tu me prenais toujours par la main,  
Tu disais que c'était pour me guider.  
La vérité était que tu m'aimais,  
Mais que me l'avouer tu n'osais point.

Du moins c'est ce que j'ai appris  
Lorsque je t'ai dit « Je t'aime Ryouta »  
Et que tu m'as répondu « Moi aussi ».  
Heureux serions-nous cette fois ?

Un amour on ne peut plus pur.  
Reposant principalement sur  
Des mots d'amour et des mots gentils,  
Sur des « Je t'aime » et des « Moi aussi ».

Un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais beau,  
« Toi aussi » ais-je alors répondu.  
Tu m'as dit « Comment le sais-tu Seijuro ? »  
Je t'ai dit qu'en rêve je t'avais vu.

Mon excuse n'était pas crédible,  
Tu m'as soufflé que c'était impossible.  
Si tu savais que mon amour,  
Pour te retrouver, traversait la mort.

C'était presque un conte de fée,  
Tout autour de nous était parfait.  
Tu étais à la fois la lumière  
Et l'amour de ma vie toute entière.

Mais le conte de fée n'a pas duré,  
Quelqu'un était jaloux, en effet.  
Ce quelqu'un, c'était Aomine Daiki  
Qui t'aimait et te voulait pour lui.

Quelle ironie que cet idiot  
Me sépare de toi à nouveau.  
S'il n'y avait pas eu sa jalousie,  
Je n'aurais pas eu de cinquième vie.

Dans une autre vie tu l'avais aimé,  
Son tour était déjà passé.  
Alors que le mien était venu,  
Se retenir il n'a pas pu.

Il s'est quand même confessé,  
Mais tu l'as bien sûr rejeté.  
Par haine, lorsqu'il m'a vu,  
Il s'est vengé comme il a pu.

En commençant par des mots vexants,  
Disant que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment,  
Que lorsque je me suis confessé,  
Tu m'avais dit oui juste par pitié.

Bien sûr, rien de tout ça ne m'a atteint.  
Je l'aurai vu si tu ne m'aimais point.  
Puis par simple acte de colère,  
Il m'a poussé violemment en arrière.

Seulement, Dieu seul savait  
Que derrière il y avait une vitre.  
Vieille, qui sous le choc éclaterait,  
Et que de sang couleraient des litres.

Un éclat m'avait coupé la nuque.  
Dieu que cette scène devait être glauque.  
Je n'avais presque rien senti,  
Mais cette vie s'est finie ainsi.

A cause d'un simple éclat de verre,  
A cause d'un simple excès de colère.  
A cause d'une vitre endommagée  
Que les années avaient fragilisées.

Comme quoi bête est souvent la mort.  
Mais elle aussi n'a jamais tort.  
Le jour où elle veut nous emporter,  
Absolument rien ne peut l'arrêter.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même ! Si non j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain, promis. Je suis aussi désolé pour tous les fans d'Aomine, je viens d'en faire un salaud lol. Laissez-moi votre avis ^^. Quant au chapitre 5, il arrivera bientôt normalement, j'en ai déjà écrit une partie, à bientôt ! ^w^**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Vivre dans l'interdit

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2016 (avec un léger retard mais c'est l'intention qui compte XD). Je n'ai rien publié depuis l'année dernière... C'est bizarre de se dire ça XD. Voici le chapitre 5, il est un peu brouillon, j'ai changé de scénarios en cours d'écriture mais je pense que le tout reste cohérent. Je vous laisse juge et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^w^**

 **Disclaimer : Akashi et Kise ne m'appartiennent pas, ce n'est pas 2016 qui y a changé quelque chose.**

 **Je tiens juste à prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu plus "osé" que les autres ^^'.**

 ** _Chapitre 5: Vivre dans l'interdit_**

Mes yeux se sont rouverts,  
Pour la cinquième fois.  
Horreur, tu étais mon frère.  
T'aimer je n'avais pas le droit.

Cette vie fut un calvaire,  
Tu étais là tous les jours.  
Tu étais à portée de main,  
Mais te toucher je ne pouvais point.

Tu étais si près de moi,  
Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.  
Je n'en avais pas le droit  
Puisque tu étais mon frère.

A chaque fois qu'on te blessait,  
Ou qu'on te brisait le cœur,  
Dans ma chambre tu venais,  
Et tu éclatais en pleur.

Disant ne pouvoir oublier,  
Le garçon que tu aimais.  
Qu'il avait beau te rejeter,  
Dans ton cœur rien ne changeait.

Tu taisais toujours le nom,  
De ce soit disant beau garçon,  
Refusant de m'avouer,  
Qui faisait souffrir mon bien-aimé.

J'étais ton confident,  
Je ne pouvais être un amant.  
Au moins j'étais à tes côtés,  
J'essayais de m'en contenter.

Mais s'est brisée un beau jour,  
La chaîne qui retenait  
Mes sentiments et mon amour.  
A cet amour je m'abandonnais.

Dans ma chambre, tous les deux.  
Nous nous sommes soudain tus,  
Puis regardés dans les yeux.  
Me retenir je n'ai pu.

Je me suis jeté sur toi,  
Scellant mes lèvres aux tiennes.  
Comme tant d'autres fois,  
Lors de mes vies plus anciennes.

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés  
Lorsque je me suis aperçu,  
Qu'à ce baiser prohibé,  
Tu avais répondu.

Je t'ai serré contre moi,  
Te soufflant que je t'aimais,  
T'embrassant une nouvelle fois,  
En savourant mon méfait.

Tu me soufflas que toi aussi,  
Mais que nous n'avions pas le droit.  
Que nous étions frères toi et moi  
Et que c'était interdit.

Et entre deux baisers,  
Tout bas je t'ai murmuré,  
Qu'étaient faits les interdits,  
Juste pour être franchis.

L'éthique n'arrêterait pas,  
Tout mes sentiments pour toi.  
Surtout en sachant désormais,  
Que toi aussi tu m'aimais.

Je t'ai poussé sur le lit,  
Me penchant au-dessus de toi,  
Demandant si avec moi,  
Tu franchirais cet interdit.

Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps,  
Pour une réponse avoir,  
Tu m'embrassas passionnément,  
Me donnant le feu vert.

Nous avons donc laissé cours,  
A nos sentiments, notre amour.  
Ne laissant s' échapper  
Que nos gémissements passionnés.

Notre crime était commis,  
L'interdit était franchi.  
Il était maintenant trop tard  
Pour revenir en arrière.

C'est le péché accompli,  
Qu'ensemble dans ce lit,  
Nous nous sommes endormis.  
Et avons passé la nuit.

C'était notre paradis  
Je t'aimais et toi aussi.  
Mais c'est devenu l'enfer,  
En se réveillant devant père.

Je lus d'abord de la surprise,  
Puis de la rage dans ses yeux.  
Découverte était l'entreprise,  
Entreprise par nous deux.

Il allait falloir s'expliquer.  
S'ensuivrait le déshonneur.  
Il nous séparerait,  
Jusqu'à notre dernière heure.

Je ne voulais surtout pas,  
Que l'amour que je te porte  
Devienne un fardeau pour toi  
En une quelconque sorte.

J'allais donc assumer,  
Mes actes et mes sentiments.  
J'étais prêt à endurer,  
N'importe quel châtiment.

Honteux je n'étais pas.  
J'assumais complètement  
D'être amoureux de toi,  
Mon frère que j'aime tant.

J'ai donc assuré à père.  
Que je t'avais forcé,  
Que dans cette triste affaire,  
Tu n'avais rien à te reprocher.

J'ai accentué certains mots,  
Tels que récalcitrant,  
contre, non-consentant.  
Qui étaient bien sûr faux.

D'un regard je t'ai forcé,  
A acquiescer quand il demanda,  
Si tout cela était vrai,  
Si tu n'avais jamais voulu ça.

Et bien sûr il me crut,  
Comme je l'avais prévu.  
Puis il me laissa une heure,  
Pour quitter son manoir.

Dans la presse on parla de moi,  
Un vrai scandale éclata.  
J'étais le frère pervers,  
Ayant abusé de son frère.

Voilà comment l'empereur  
S'est retrouvé détrôné,  
Attaqué par le déshonneur  
Et ensuite déshérité.

Vivant désormais simplement,  
Moins bien qu'un homme lambda.  
Après tout, que faire à 16 ans  
Quand la honte est avec soi ?

Mais tu m'as retrouvé,  
Je ne saurais dire comment,  
Mais le plus important,  
Etait que tu l'avais fait.

Nous nous voyions en secret,  
Reprenant tous les deux  
Nos actes amoureux  
Où nous les avions laissés.

J'ai appris que celui qui te faisait  
Pleurer, quand je te consolais,  
Moi, ça avait toujours été,  
Puisque tu m'aimais en secret.

J'étais touché et en même temps,  
Coupable je me sentais.  
Nous pleurions chacun de notre côté,  
Partageant les mêmes sentiments.

Cela ne dura point pourtant.  
En à peine 6 mois,  
Père fut mis au courant  
Que nous nous voyions toi et moi.

A partir de là c'était fini,  
Il n'y avait plus d'espoir,  
Je savais dès ce moment-ci,  
Que je ne pourrai te revoir.

J'ai eu raison, évidemment.  
Père faisait surveiller  
Le moindre de tes mouvements  
Et te faisait voyager.

Nouveau « crime », nouveau scandale.  
Qui criait dans le journal  
Que je t'avais forcé à nouveau,  
Que je t'avais lavé le cerveau.

La partie était finie.  
J'avais encore une fois  
Perdu toute une vie,  
En te perdant toi.

J'ai alors rejoint ce toit,  
D'où j'avais déjà sauté.

Je ne saurai l'expliquer,  
Mais je voulais mourir là-bas.

Devant l'immeuble arrivé,  
J'ai fixé le ciel gris,  
Ce ciel qui semblait pleurer  
Et qui semblait plein d'ennui.

Et pour atteindre le toit,  
Les marches j'ai montées.  
Montais-je un escalier  
Vers l'enfer cette fois ?

Du haut, le sol j'ai fixé,  
Distinguant des tâches de sang,  
Qui peut-être appartenait  
Au moi d'une vie d'avant.

Et c'est tout à fait serein  
Que je me suis laissé tomber.  
Attendant de te retrouver  
Et ce, dès le « lendemain ».

 **Voilà ! J'espère avoir été cohérent tout le long ^^'. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis comme d'habitude !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui est en route, j'ai les idées et le scénario, il n'y a plus qu'à l'écrire.**

 **Je fais aussi une petite parenthèse, je vais tenter ma chance dans un concours de poésie prochainement, de ce fait je voudrais savoir si un de mes poèmes (de cette fic ou une autre) vous a plu en particulier, de manière à possiblement reprendre le sujet car je suis en manque d'inspiration et j'ai peur que le temps me manque...**

 **A bientôt ~ !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Vivre un paradoxe

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce sera peut-être l'avant-dernier chapitre, je commence à être à court d'idées pour faire souffrir Akashi et Kise ^^'.**

 ** _Réponse reviews visiteurs_** **(je viens juste de penser à faire ça, je vais peut-être faire ça à chaque fois désormais ^^')**

 **Kara:** **Bonne année à toi aussi, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2016 ^^. Content que ce poème t'ait plu aussi. Je te rassure, j'arrêterai bientôt de le faire souffrir. Enfin, pour cette fic en tout cas, je pense que je n'arrêterai jamais vraiment de le martyriser (je l'aime trop pour ça. Kise aussi ^w^). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^ .**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ !**

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Vivre un paradoxe.**_

Ce lendemain est vite arrivé:  
J'ai tout de suite ouvert les yeux.  
Ma sixième vie avait commencée,  
Que réservait-elle à nous deux ?

Je t'ai retrouvé à Teiko  
Comme lors de notre première vie.  
Et tout comme lors de celle-ci,  
Nous serions triste à nouveau.

Parce que je ne ressentais plus rien,  
Bien que je t'avais toujours aimé.  
Et tes sentiments, à l'inverse des miens,  
N'avaient fait qu'évoluer.

Je l'ai vu, trop souvent tu rougissais,  
Tu avais toujours un œil sur moi  
Même si mon regard tu fuyais,  
Tu faisais tout comme autrefois.

Tu t'es vite confessé à moi,  
J'ai pleuré, le cœur en émoi.  
Tu m'aimais autant que moi, enfin !  
Mais moi je ne ressentais plus rien.

J'aurais du te dire non cette fois  
Et ainsi te forcer à m'oublier.  
J'aurais ensuite rejoint le toit,  
Et on aurait tout recommencé.

Mais je t'ai dit oui en sachant,  
Que comme moi tu souffrirais  
De mon absence de sentiments.  
C'était égoïste, je le savais.

Mais voilà, d'un autre côté,  
C'était bien au-dessus de mes forces  
De te dire non, te rejeter.  
J'ai dit oui, sachant que c'était atroce.

Au fond, j'espérais fortement  
Que mes sentiments renaîtraient  
En te côtoyant, en t'embrassant,  
J'avais tort, cela n'a pas marché.

J'avais beau faire sceller nos lèvres,  
Te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser,  
Je n'ai pu faire renaître la fièvre  
Que je ressentais dans le passé.

Ca me faisait mal et j'en souffrais,  
De savoir que je te faisais souffrir.  
Je m'en dégoutais et me haïssais.  
J'en venais presque à vouloir mourir.

Cela suffirait pour recommencer,  
Et faire revenir mes sentiments.  
Mais j'avais peur que pour la vie d'après,  
Tu ne m'aimes plus comme à présent.

En un sens, je souffrais avec toi,  
De te faire souffrir comme moi  
J'avais souffert lors de vies d'avant  
Où tu n'avais pas été mon amant.

Je souffrais de ne pouvoir savourer  
Tout ces moments dont j'avais rêvé  
Toi, de ton côté, les savourais-tu ?  
Sans savoir que je ne t'aimais plus.

Un simple contact c'était pour moi  
Quand je t'embrassais, t'ouvrant mon cœur.  
Il n'y avait plus ni passion ni chaleur  
Comme il y en avait autrefois.

Tu t'es aperçu bientôt  
Que tout mes « Je t'aime » étaient faux.  
Notre relation a volé en éclat,  
Mais que tu me quittes je ne voulais pas.

Mais bon, je te comprenais.  
A quoi bon rester avec un menteur  
Qui même en t'ayant « toujours » aimé,  
Ne fait que te briser le cœur.

Tu pensais que je me servais de toi,  
Qu'à mes yeux tu ne comptais en fait pas.  
Que tu étais pour moi un jouet  
Que je voulais juste manipuler.

Tu t'es mis à pleurer. C'en était trop.  
Qui étais-je pour te faire pleurer ?  
Sur ce toit je suis alors retourné.  
Prêt à refaire le grand saut.

Au moment de faire le dernier pas,  
Je t'ai entendu m'appeler.  
Je me suis alors tourné vers toi,  
Tu étais en train de pleurer.

Est-ce que tu m'aimais encore ?  
Malgré ce que je t'avais fait subir,  
Malgré que je t'aie fait souffrir ?  
Je pensais avoir mérité ma mort.

Je savais que jedevais mourir,  
C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.  
Ainsi je n'aurais plus à te mentir,  
Nous ne souffririons plus tous les deux.

Je suis descendu du rebord  
Où j'étais quand tu m'as appelé.  
Rebord d'où je m'apprêtais sans remord  
A encore une fois sauter.

J'ai essuyé du bout du doigt,  
Les larmes qui à tes yeux perlaient.  
Ensuite, je t'ai embrassé,  
Pensant que ce serait la dernière fois.

Et c'est en te fixant dans les yeux  
Que je t'ai dit « Ce n'est pas un adieu,  
Sache que ce n'est qu'un au revoir. »  
J'ai ensuite sauté dans le noir.

Tu as tendu la main vers moi  
Alors que je tombais déjà.  
Je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom  
Jusqu'à ce que je touche le fond.

Contrairement à mes sauts précédents,  
Arrivé en bas, j'étais toujours vivant.  
Mais la plupart des mes os étaient brisés,  
La fin de cette vie n'allait pas tarder.

La porte du vieux bâtiment  
S'est alors ouverte sur toi.  
Tu en es sorti, toujours en pleurant  
Et tu m'as serré dans tes bras.

Tu m'as murmuré que tu m'aimais,  
M'as demandé de rester en vie,  
M'assurant préférer ma comédie  
A ma mort qui arrivait.

J'ai alors uni mes lèvres aux tiennes,  
Pour la vraie dernière fois.  
Ressentant au contact avec les miennes,  
Passion et chaleur comme autrefois.

J'allais partir, mais je partais heureux.  
Je t'ai annoncé en fermant les yeux  
Que je ne te ferai plus souffrir.  
T'aimant à nouveau, je n'aurai plus à mentir.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours super méga plaisir! Mais des fois je ne peux pas répondre à cause de mon fichu portable qui n'arrive pas à ouvrir les liens.**

 **A la prochaine ~ !**


End file.
